villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Music Meister
'' ''Music Meister is a villain from'' Batman: the Brave and the Bold.'' He was created exclusively for the series, and is voiced by Neil Patrick Harris who also voiced Dr. Blowhole. He is loosely inspired by the Music Master, a one-shot villain used in the Justice League ''episode ''Legends, one of the villains of an alternated universe who turns out to be a creation of the mutant Ray Thompson (incidentally, Ray was also voiced by Neil Patrick Harris). Like the later villain, Music Master has red hair and a gap in his teeth, but the similarities end there. History Music Meister makes his presence known to the world when he used his hypnotic voice to control fellow villains Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, and Clock King, as well as Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary. Using his six mind puppets, Music Meister hijacked a government satillite he plans to use to project his voice across the world. His actions caught the attention of Batman, and his eyes caught hold of Black Canary. When he failed to win her over, Music Meister decided to do away with her and Batman by tying them up in a death trap. But in his arrogance, Music Meister underestimated his opponents, and, despite help from a mind controlled world, was defeated with one punch by Batman. Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Music Meister can be a playable character in video game Lego Batman 3. Powers Music Meister's singing voice contains a hypnotic frequency that allows him to control minds. It also has the unusual ability of forcing his victims to express themselves only through song and dance, as if they are in a musical. His weapon of choice is a cane/baton outfitted with a microphone that allows him to amplify his voice, and shoots sonic blasts that resemble sheet music. His mode of transportation is a motorcycle shaped like a beamed note. This can also convert to a scooter shaped like an eighth note, and to a helicopter. Dress The Music Meister changes outfits and hairstyles frequently over the course of the episode, having an extensive collection of ensembles based on different styles of music. His outfits include - * A conductor's outfit, seen before the show's title sequence. * A zoot suit reminiscent of a 1930s big band leader. * A cloak and mask, a lá The Phantom of the Opera. * A Liberace-style tux and fur cape. * A ruffled suit and wig like an 18th century composer. * A Harold Hill styled bandleader's outfit. * A '70s style disco suit with bellbottoms and afro wig. * A suit like the members of KISS, complete with white face paint. * A cowboy outfit with a guitar (presumably another weapon). * A viking outfit, resembling a Wagnerian opera singer. * An Elvis style white suit. * An '80s punk rock outfit with a mohawk. * His special, sonic-powered battle suit, outfitted with amplifiers on the shoulders. Category:Batman Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:TV Show Villains Category:Possessor Category:Hypnotists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:In love villains Category:DC Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lego Villains